


Daylight Saving Time Sucks

by Windthief



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windthief/pseuds/Windthief
Summary: I don't like daylight saving time. I personally think it's unnecessary and just plain confusing. So I wrote a really short Linked Universe fic about it.I'm really not sure where I went with this. I just don't like DST and neither does Time.The title is dumb but I'm too tired to think up a better one.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Daylight Saving Time Sucks

The sun was halfway down the sky, indicating it was around mid-afternoon as the Chain made their way through Warriors’s Castle Town, the captain briskly leading them down the cobblestone streets as they made their way to an inn for rest and information.

As the nine heroes wove between people and vendors, a distant clock tower let out four low gongs, letting everyone within hearing range know that another hour had passed.

Time stopped in his tracks and furrowed his brow, looking deeply confused and concerned while Wind gave Four a friendly jab to the side. “Hey, it’s your time of day!” he teased with a grin.

Four tilted his head, looking lost. “What do you mean… Oh!” His green eyes widened as he understood and he lightly cuffed Wind over the head with a chuckle. “You got me there, sailor.”

Wind smirked triumphantly before he and Four turned around, realizing that the rest of the group had halted beside their eldest.

“You okay, Time?” Twilight asked worriedly when Time stared off into the distance, mumbling a jumble of words quietly under his breath.

After a tense minute in which everyone gave each other concerned looks, Time blinked and swung his head around to gaze intently at Warriors, the captain flinching under the one-eyed stare. “Uh… Time?”

“Your clock tower is wrong. It’s three in the afternoon, not four,” the eldest hero frowned while Warriors shared a confused look with everyone else.

“That clock is always right,” Warriors eventually shrugged. “It’s never been a minute off.”

Time lowered his eyebrows, losing himself in thought again. “No, it’s twenty-seven seconds off as well but that’s not as bothersome as an entire _hour._ How could someone make that big of a mistake?” he muttered, bringing a hand to rub his chin as his frown increased. “Unless jumping eras messed up my sense of time but that’s never been a problem before,” he continued, voice lowering until it was nothing more than a deep rumbling.

The other eight heroes shared more concerned and confused looks.

“He _has_ always been particular and sensitive when it comes to time,” Sky brought up. “The only place we haven’t heard him complain about a clock being off is at his ranch. He probably set the clocks there himself.”

A few of the others nodded absentmindedly before Warriors jolted upright, an index finger held up as he let out a triumphant “Ah-ha!” and clapped Time on the shoulder, causing the older hero to jump in surprise and break free from his musings.

“Time, I know why you think the clock is off. It’s because of daylight saving time!”

Time blinked his eye slowly, completely lost.

“What in Din’s name is _that_ supposed to mean??” Legend asked, an eyebrow raised high in utter confusion.

Warriors returned the gesture. “What? You don’t know?” He turned to each Link, each of them shaking their heads or shrugging as the captain’s gaze rested on them.

“O-oh. Well, it’s… It’s really dumb, actually. I’m not sure why we do it, but on a specific day in the spring we set our clocks an hour ahead, and in the fall we set it an hour back. Since it’s spring, my Hyrule has set its clocks forward. That’s why Time was confused.”

Time frowned. “I’m _still_ confused. Why would you _do_ that? It just makes everything more complicated--sleep schedules, working hours, your overall perception of time. I’m just- I’m so lost. Why? _Why??”_

The eldest Link looked close to screaming, or crying, or both. As the Hero of Time, the others supposed it made sense for him to have a strong connection to, well-- _time,_ but they were still taken aback by his reaction.

Twilight awkwardly patted his predecessor’s shoulder. “There, there, it’s not the end of the world, it’s just… a weird custom.”

Time’s eye and fingers twitched and he cast a strained look at the sky, gaze searching for something that wasn’t there. He let out a long breath and deflated, letting his eye drop to the cobblestone ground. 

“Yeah, you’re right… Sorry about that.” He shrugged off Twilight’s hand and strode forward, fingers still twitching. “Let’s move on.”

The remaining heroes cast worried looks at their leader’s back before trailing after him, Warriors pulling ahead to retake the lead.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is kind of... lame, but I didn't really have a specific ending thought out so eh. 
> 
> I could've made this longer and added more Time angst but literally the only reason I wrote this was because I was feeling annoyed and a bit bitter towards DST so you're welcome lol.


End file.
